


占有

by kisstempo



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-20 08:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisstempo/pseuds/kisstempo
Summary: ABO 先婚后爱
Relationships: Tei灿 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	占有

ABO 先婚后爱  
\------------------------------------------------  
“准备好了吗？”  
金鎬京打开门，面对躲在角落的那人问道。  
赵灿衡一不言发，只是浑身通红地看向他，下身的粘腻让人难掩呻吟，想再挣扎下命运，但最终还是认命的点了点头。  
“如果这么不愿意，那我还是算了。“  
“别……”灿衡知道他是有心捉弄，刚开了口，硬是将后话忍了回去。  
来人叹了口气，走过去将人抱在床上：“承认需要我真的很难么？”  
本就是协议婚姻，自婚礼后两人其实从未如此亲近过，今天是赵灿衡婚后的第一次发情期，本来已经打好了抑制剂想靠自己解决。结果可能是低估了伴侣信息素的作用，那些药剂并没有起到预想作用。灿衡紧紧关上房门，却不知是意外还是刻意，没有上锁。  
鎬京替他脱下仅有的浴袍，一片纯白色的布料下，露出了的身躯在房间里昭示着诱惑。赵灿衡艰难地控制自己不因接触而喘息，调整身体躺了下来，两腿曲起紧紧合拢，用手作为唯一的遮挡，掩住了早已昂扬的山丘。他的下身正不断的渗出渴求的湿液，即使蜷起脚尖也难以掩饰自己汹涌的欲望。赵灿衡咬着唇，犹豫却尽力地控制着自己将手指往身内探去的冲动。  
“想好了吗？”  
又被催促了一次，身下的人自知已成定局，将那只手轻轻移开，探上了对方的指尖。  
金鎬京踢腿蹬掉了自己的睡裤，弯腰调暗了床头的灯光。他将手伸到灿衡的肩膀后，环身一抱，使他俩完整贴合在一起。灿衡柔软的半长发在他颈项处无意识地蹭动着，让鎬京想起这场虚假婚姻背后对方的疏远和提防，热血直冲上脑，不再顾及其他，用力在他胸前啃咬起来。  
灿衡从没有见过这样的对方，金鎬京在众人面前总是一副自信、可靠、游刃有余的模样，他甚至没有看到过对方激动的时刻。而现在，对面的人在他触碰到他胸口的那一瞬便硬了起来，如猛兽看向猎物一般紧紧盯着昏黄的灯光下的他，浑身上下充满着危险气息。鎬京让人跪趴在床，手指伸进了身下人本就湿润的穴内，转头亲上了对方的颈项。这位'丈夫'周身散发出独有的气息，热切从灿衡敏感的腺体一路贯穿至他的全身，快感像雷电，又像羽毛，不断划过他的身体。忍耐已久的情欲堆积在下腹，湿润的穴口贪婪地一张一合着，想要将那两根在体内按压的手指纳入到更深处。  
金鎬京伸出一只手，猛地把灿衡拉向了自己，用阴茎狠狠地捅进了那个早已湿热得如一汪温泉般的小穴。灿衡被刺激地吐出一声尖叫，身体被贯穿的刺激让他周身酥麻疲软，几乎支撑不住自己就要向前倒下，但鎬京一把把他捞了回来，轻舔着他后颈腺体周围，伸手用力揽住他的腰，把自己往对方体内送得更深。  
灿衡在突然的疼痛和舒爽中找回了些意识，才完整地感受到他'所谓的丈夫'下身尺寸究竟有多么惊人，对方粗长的肉棒不断碾压、揉平周围包裹着的软肉，就像没有尽头一般在灿衡身体里不断探索。  
金鎬京将他翻转过来，从正面进入。他们相连的下体好似沼泽一样，拉扯着彼此步步沦陷。  
赵灿衡压抑过久的欲望终于找到了出口，顺着那些不停被挤出的液体肆意流淌下来，在床单上弥漫出了大片水渍。他脸颊通红，还带了些情不自禁流下的眼泪，金鎬京忍不住伸出手指放进他张开的唇舌之中，搅弄着他的口腔带出淫靡的银丝，把他清秀的脸蛋弄得一片狼藉。  
“你流了好多水，上面下面都是。”  
金鎬京粗大的阴茎擦过他的前列腺重重撞上了阴口，灿衡费力调整着自己的呼吸，疼痛伴随着快感一起涌来，逼得他无所适从。体内的阴茎又大又烫，他能感觉到柱体进出的同时，自己后穴内的褶皱都被撑开变得平展，紧紧缠绕着对方的阴茎。鎬京的龟头卡在他的穴肉里，时不时径直碰上敏感点，每一下的进出都仿佛深入心内，让他难以抗拒。  
鎬京依然用肉棒不断摩挲着对方的阴口，却只是在外时重时轻地刺探着，隔靴搔痒一般的动作引的身下人快要崩溃，灿衡不自觉的咬上对方的脖颈，热气通过粗重的呼吸传到了对方的脸颊和耳边，他两手牢牢抱住金鎬京的后背，请求他能操得更深一点，给予自己彻底的占有。  
“鎬京……”  
金鎬京本是有意克制，只为将灿衡逼上失控边缘。在听到那一声无力却温柔的呼唤后，一个失控用力撞进了他的阴腔里。  
内阴腔里滚烫又湿润，体内大力的收缩刺激着鎬京越发失控，不顾身下人是否承受得住就更加大肆动腰，激得灿衡的呻吟越来越细，还带上了哭腔。  
快感的堆积让鎬京在穴内没了节奏，而身下的灿衡更是连呼吸都快忘却——他被填的太满了，感觉自己完全没了理智，身体也不受控制，只知道机械的配合着对方，他的体内好像长出了个水阀，随着两人的持续动作不断流出淫液。  
“太紧了，感觉到了吗？你在要我。”金鎬京凑过来试图吻住他，对方本能的避开，却依然被他强势地亲了上去。  
“你就是我的，从里到外。”  
灿衡难耐的仰头，终于不敌快感地折磨，胀痛的阴茎抽动着射出了几股白浊，精液跟着两人摇晃的身体洒在彼此的小腹上，金鎬京顺着对方的泪痕向上舔到灿衡的眼角，下身也不停歇，用力在灿衡高潮时的紧致小穴里不停抽插，对方分泌的黏腻液体完全沾湿了两个人的下身。  
“只有我能让你高潮。”这个认知使得金鎬京更为激动，体内涨大的结逼出了灿衡喉咙里的尖叫，太刺激了，鎬京急切地吮吸着对方的腺体，一口咬上。阴腔内硕大的结夺取了灿衡所有的思绪，在一下低哼后，火热的精液一股一股灌进了他从未被如此使用过的器官，巨大的不安和满足感几乎将他燃烧殆尽。灿衡下意识想要挣扎，想要逃离身上的这个人，可大脑却本能般的升起一股归属感，甚至连自己的身体都在违背他的意志，紧紧抱住眼前人，妄图将这一瞬间恒久停住。  
高潮后的金鎬京看着身下早已虚脱的灿衡，伸手将对方被汗水浸湿的头发缕至耳后，在他的额头上留下一个浅浅的吻。看了眼床头柜——他亲自准备的抑制剂在昨天被灿衡毫无防备的用尽，只剩下几支小小的空瓶。

“从现在起，你就真正属于我了。”

心机也好，手段也罢，即使过程卑劣不堪，我也要绑你在我身边，一直，永远。


End file.
